


summer upwind

by lumielle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumielle/pseuds/lumielle
Summary: Hajime regards him for a long moment, eyes like a forest at dusk, deep and wondrous.Tooru loses himself in the feeling of being seen, of being known as deeply as he is, right here in this moment.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	summer upwind

The bed gives a final groan, as though it was as exhausted and spent as its two occupants, as Tooru rolls off of Hajime and collapses next to him.

The rumpled sheets stick to his back, but he can’t bring himself to care. It’s eleven, Sunday morning, and he just gave his boyfriend two orgasms in a row. He doesn’t have the mental capacity to feel anything but sweet, sweet satisfaction at his once more verified sexual prowess. His sweaty forehead rubs up against Hajime’s naked shoulder as he wriggles around to find a comfortable position. A low sound escapes from Hajime’s throat, husky and breathless. 

“Tooru,” he says.

“Mh?”

“You need to stop waking me up like this.”

Tooru twists his neck up to look at Hajime. He playfully pokes his bicep with his index finger. “Why?”

With a huff and a laugh, Hajime uncurls his arm and pulls Tooru flush against himself. His brown-green eyes twinkle in the mellow twilight of their bedroom. “I’ll get used to it. The alarm clock won’t do anymore.”

Tooru smirks. “You can tell me I’m good in bed, Iwa-chan, you know. Compliments go a long way if you want me to go down on you more often. Or for me to ride you. Or for me to f--mphhh--”

Tooru is denied the fun of teasing his boyfriend further, though he does gain the pleasure of being kissed -- forcefully at first, teeth and tongue and no breath -- and then, slowly, unhurried. Hajime’s hands go from squeezing his cheeks to gently cupping the back of his head, a quiet sigh slipping through the gap between their lips as he tilts his head a little to give them a better angle. Tooru shivers in Hajime’s arms, all thoughts of mischief wiped from his mind. He can’t think at all, but he finds that he’s got no complaints.

Hajime’s tongue is warm and wet; he plays Tooru like a fiddle, unraveling him from the inside out. He licks at Tooru’s bottom lip before sucking it between his own, scraping his teeth along the sensitive skin just the way he does to Hajime sometimes, when he’s being extra sweet. Tooru lets him, enjoying the attention and the little breathy noises Hajime makes in his throat. Tooru holds on, fondling the strong arms keeping him in place.

Eventually, Hajime releases him with a last firm press of lips, their breath mingling between them. Tooru opens his hazy eyes to find Hajime smiling at him, and his heart thumps against his ribs.

He slaps his shoulder.

“Don’t steal my thunder, Iwa-chan.”

Hajime snorts. “This isn’t a competition.”

“Lucky for you, because I would obviously win if it was!”

Hajime regards him for a long moment, eyes like a forest at dusk, deep and wondrous. Tooru loses himself in the feeling of being seen, of being known as deeply as he is, right here in this moment.

“You probably would,” Hajime says eventually, with the sincerity of someone who never mastered lying. “You’d win, but I’d challenge you again and again, until I beat you.”

Tooru stares back, unable to put into words what he’s feeling. His throat constricts and the air gets stuck halfway up his windpipe, and he knows he’s lost this round.

“What, you don’t have a comeback?” Hajime asks, his tone playful.

“No,” Tooru says. He has nothing to add. It’s just as Hajime said, and he knows it. The two of them, in their very essence, have always been like this, if he thinks about it. Their mutual push and pull, sometimes rough and sometimes gentle, has brought them to this point. Helping one another to be better, lifting each other up. If anyone beats Tooru at anything, he wants it to be Hajime.

He leans back in and fits their lips together, picking up where Hajime left off. 

There’s nothing to be said and nothing to be asked. The air stands inside the small yellow room, a lukewarm herald of summer.

It’s half twelve, an ordinary Sunday morning, and Tooru is in love.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this was very short (much shorter than my pieces usually are), but i liked it so much i wanted to have it on here and not just on tumblr! as always kudos and comments are very much appreciated! <3
> 
> [twitter: @_lumielle | tumblr: @lumiellle]


End file.
